1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive reuse prevention syringe that uses a luer tip lock. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to a syringe that includes a locking mechanism on the inside surface of a luer tip or outlet of a syringe for engaging an extension member extending from a plunger head, which includes the sealing surface of a plunger assembly. After the extension has entered the locked position, attempting to withdraw the plunger assembly from the syringe barrel will result in the plunger assembly breaking into two pieces with the extension remaining in the luer tip of the syringe and the plunger head remaining in the syringe barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Hypodermic syringe products are generally intended for a single use only, in part, to address concerns related to the spread of disease associated with reuse of such products and to deter other misuse. Attempts have been made to provide a solution to these concerns. Some of these attempts have provided injection systems that require a specific, affirmative act to destroy the syringe after the intended injection either by using a separate device for destroying the syringe or providing a syringe assembly with frangible zones so that the syringe could be rendered inoperable by the application of force. Although many of these devices work quite well, they do require the specific intent of the user followed by the affirmative act to destroy or render the syringe inoperable. These devices are not effective with a user having the specific intent to reuse the hypodermic syringe.
Attempts have also been made to provide a syringe assembly that is automatically disabled or rendered inoperable after a single or select number of uses. Such syringe assemblies present specific challenges because they must not prevent filling or use under normal conditions. Moreover, certain automatic locking and disabling devices only allow for a fixed dosage amount to be supplied by the syringe before the syringe is disabled.